


Pease porridge hot

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Gen, hunith can't cook, merlin loves his mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: When Merlin was a little boy, he thought his mum was the best cook in the world.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #377: you're the worst cook ever





	Pease porridge hot

When Merlin was a little boy, he thought his mum was the best cook in the world. She would always add oats and nuts and the berries he’d found in the woods to his bowl, and a dollop of honey, too. Of course, he didn’t tell anyone else because, well, he’d found the beehive using his magic, and keeping the bees from stinging him needed a magical bubble and that was something his mum refused to understand about. She did smile when he brought home honey-combs, though.

But as he grew older, he realized that he’d been using his magic to make things taste better. It was useful in a little village like Ealdor where seasonings were dearer than gold coin. Merlin didn’t really think anything of it. It made his mum’s job easier, not having to find money to buy salt and spices, and that was good enough for him. 

So when Arthur, royal arse that he was, made scrunching faces and refused to eat the poor fixings that his mum had scrounged together – Merlin hadn’t time to find the beehive with all the fighting and training and arguments with Will, he was annoyed and a little bit embarrassed that he’d brought such a stuck-up prick home. Arthur couldn’t see beyond his nose, couldn’t see how hard it was living in Ealdor and that they didn’t have the exotic spices of Camelot’s kitchens or ways of filling the pot with meat and delicious vegetables.

Well, Merlin wasn’t about to change things just for the dollophead. He’d not use magic to make things easier or the food more flavourful. To hell with trying to please his royal pratliness. Let Arthur find out just how peasants really lived, doing without most of the time.

His mum did the best she could and if she wasn’t very good, at least she did it out of love, and that was the best flavouring of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I feel bad for Hunith. I'm a terrible cook, too.  
Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
